Harcesis: Black Armor
Though originally exposed to only relatively minor corruption, after being left within her body for a prolonged period, Yomi's bones became progressively more tainted with it over time. Due to corrosive nature of the corruption, this would normally have been fatal, since her entire skeleton would have inevitably crumbled into ash. Thanks to her hereditary healing factor and control over bone growth however she has been able to stave it off, albeit at a cost; replacing lost bone as its eroded away and mending damages to the surrounding tissues requires no small amount of energy to sustain, placing such notable strain on her body that streaks of white have begun appearing in her hair. After growing painfully aware of this, Yomi sought out the hidden sanctuary of Haktyl, spending a fair period of time there trying to learn how to rid herself of her "curse" or at least control it. Although the female priestesses were unable to help, she managed to adopt their methods of keeping a calm mind, enabling her to develop various ways to use the corruption to her advantage despite her inability to manipulate it directly. One of these ways manifests as unexpected protective methods. By infusing a corrupt bone with Harcesis chakra prior to extending it out of her body, Yomi is able to retain a modicum of control over it even after it crumbles to ashen bone dust. With sufficient amounts of this eroded residue, she can compress it together to form impressively resilient, pitch black armor on her skin that can surpass even steel in toughness. Although her control is still improving, to date she is able to completely cover herself from head to toe if need be, and in various ways as well, be that forming dense pieces to make a full body plated suit, or weaving the dust together into a more fabric-like material fit for stealthier operations. She may even add further shapes such as razor sharp claws, horns and spikes to her creations, or even just sharpen the edges. Crafted of material far lighter than metal, the armor does little to hinder Yomi's speed and overall agility unless she crafts it particularly dense and defense focused. Due to the added weight and sturdier material than her own fists and feet, it improves her Taijutsu potential as well even if she does not add claws or other such weaponized pieces onto it. To make matters even worse for her opponent, due to the prior infusion of Harcesis chakra, even simply touching the material on a flat surface can drain a person or non-metal objects of their moisture. As one may expect though, such power can come with quite considerable downsides too. The more material she makes, the more corruption she indirectly brings to being, thus the burden on her mind also becomes proportionately heavier. Additionally, the denser, stronger material she creates, the harder it ultimately becomes to keep it together for longer periods, as the condensed taint makes its corroding qualities that much greater. While she may prolong this by replacing crumbled portions with fresh material, this ultimately just prolongs the inevitable and sooner or later she has to release the technique.